Welcome Home
by Andromeda Luna
Summary: Kageyama gets into a car accident, and by the time 12 years have come and gone, the only thing that has healed are his legs. For Kagehina Week. Fluff?/Anything.


**AN: This is probably **_**really **_** bad, but then well. I had to. I mean. Kagehina week. Wew. I'm not really registered , but I thought I'd contribute something for these two adorable dorks and I wrote it on a whim. So, whoops, sorry for any mistakes. 33 Hope you, enjoy regardless! Hope it isn't too bad, heh. **

_**Prompt: (Anything/Fluff)**_

_**Homecoming**_

_**noun. : the act of returning to your home or to a place that is like your home**_

Tobio Kageyama was done for the day.

He gathered the test papers of his students that he had yet to check into his messenger bag, glanced over at his desk, and walked out the door of the faculty room. He was done for the day.

After walking out the steel gates of Karasuno High, and waving goodbye to the security guard, Kageyama hefted his messenger bag higher and let out a breath. He wasn't as young as he used to be. He walked silently, and there was nothing happening around him. It was late, after all. Classes had ended early because it was finals week and that just meant more papers for the teachers to check.

Becoming a teacher had been a default sort of thing, actually, and if he had to choose, Kageyama would have preferred to be the PE teacher or something, but after a year at doing the job, it came to hurt. Or even a professional volleyball coach or player, but after his injury, Kageyama couldn't play. For years, they said. Even longer.

And that was the end of it.

_Nimble hands, wide eyes, flaming orange hair, eyes like the sun, where have you gone? It's been a while. _

_Deft movements as we kiss, as we comfort each other with our presence._

_Where has it all gone?_

"_I got a scholarship in a university in the States…"_

_I really hate you sometimes, Hinata. And sometimes, I just miss you. _

He stopped walking, and walked into the shop. "Ukai?" he said, the door shutting close behind him.

"Kageyama?" A voice called out, and Kageyama looked to his left, where his former Coach Ukai was stacking energy bars. "…"

The two looked at each other for a while, neither moving, "Need a drink?"

"Sure."

And so they did.

"Any particular reason you came here?" Ukai questioned, pouring them both a drink.

"Just felt like it." He replied, taking a sip from his cup. "And I couldn't stop thinking…"

Ukai cut in for him, "About the reunion? You got the invitation, I guess? Are you going? Is this what this is about?"

Cobalt eyes stared deep into the swirling amber liquid in his cup, swirling it around, aimlessly. "Just wondering how it'll be. It doesn't seem that long ago, when I first stepped on Karasuno soil."

"And it ended so quickly…" Ukai added.

_Eyes fluttered open, light glaring down at him. He closed them again. He listened to the sound of beeps from a machine attached to his wrist. _

_He sighed. It was like seeing it all for the very first time. "Kageyama? My name is Dr. Hiraku and today we'll just be doing some tests fo—" The sound of papers being moved around could be heard._

"_Please give me a moment." he asked monotonously. "__Please."_

_The doctor stopped mid-sentence as he took in the distraught teen before him, he stood, white coat fluttering slightly as he walked away, but not before saying an empathetic "Of course…" _

_Kageyama pressed his lips together in an effort to stop himself from screaming out for help. _

_For help…because it hurt. And he needed to be fixed, or it would all be over. _

_He didn't want it to be over. _

"Indeed, it did." Kageyama muttered.

A while after that, Kageyama stood, bade farewell to Coach Ukai and walked away.

The reunion was on a Sunday, and it was raining. It came down in a heavy rush, the water crashing into the earth with no hints of stopping. Kageyama glared at the clouds above with his dark blue eyes, "Well, shit." he muttered. But after a while of just standing there, he decisively set his right foot forward, then broke into a full on dash to his former high school, and the rain didn't stop for him.

When he arrived at the gym, everyone was already there. He didn't know what to expect, really. He didn't know if he wanted things to have changed or not. But as with most things, he didn't have any choice in the matter.

Tsukishima was as tall as ever, but he now wore his contact lenses, even if it wasn't a game. Asahi grew that much taller, but no matter how he looked at them all, they all looked exactly the same. Daichi and Sugawara stood in the middle of the gym, where a long table full of refreshments had been set up talking to Asahi, while Nishinoya and Tanaka talked, or well, hollered, at each other animatedly with deft hand gestures, even when they were pretty much beside eachother, probably catching up which Tsukishima and Yamaguchi tried avoiding at all costs. And Takeda and Ukai stood in the sidelines, watching the event with interest.

He felt a pang in his chest. It was his first time standing in the gymnasium after 12 years. Nostalgia begone.

"Kageyama!" _that voice. _

"…Hinata?" His heart skipped a beat and it suddenly felt like he had been punched in the chest, he took a step forward, towards the other taking the other in, he frowned. "You…You're …Taller than me?"

Hinata grinned, pumping his fist into the air, "YEAH I AM!" Kageyama felt his eye twitch, and shoved the other to the ground, "Shut _up,_ dumbass Hinata."

Tsukishima appeared beside Kageyama, Yamaguchi in tow, who smiled at both Hinata and Kageyama "And the oddball duo are at it again."

Kageyama huffed, "Kei."

"Hello to you too, _King."_

"Shut it."

Kei laughed, "What a reunion, huh. How's that leg going?"

Kageyama was about to reply when he felt something wriggle under the sole of his shoe. Hinata.

"Oh," he lifted his shoe from Hinata's back. "My bad."

Hinata rolled over, letting out a string of curses, glaring at the navy-eyed adult, as he tried to regain his breath.

Kageyama shrugged, and sat down, legs stretched out before him, watching Hinata splutter and curse.

Tsukishima rolled his eyes, looking at the two, "Well, happy reunion, you two."

Kageyama turned to Hinata who had by then, lay still on the floor, watching me. "So, how has it been?"

He smiled, brightening up his face and the room. "And to think that you'd be bitter…Things are alright, you know. Things happening, people to meet, teams to coach, matches to watch…and yet," He paused, sitting up slightly on his elbows, "I can't seem to get you out of my head…", he smirked, "Why do you think that's the case?"

"Well, I don't know, dumbass Hinata. You tell me." Kageyama smirked.

"…You sure you're not mad and won't kill me?" He asked, sitting up completely, the side of his flaming orange hair flatted by the floor.

Kageyama paused, growing serious, "Oh, I will."

"Well, in that case."

They met each other half way, their lips moulding together, their arms reaching out to touch the other after so long.

Then, they pulled away, "…You came back, huh. Took you a while." Kageyama breathed, his forehead touching Hinata's, "Dumbass Hinata."

Hinata shrugged, leaning into his touch, "I got lost." A smile, "BaKageyama."

"…"

_Kageyama bit his lip as the knot in his stomach that had been there for the past 12 years tightened. Flashes of 12 years ago flashed in his mind, and a spark of rage and loss rose in the midst of his memories. _

_I think we need to stop… for our own good. _

"…"

Kageyama leaned away, turning his head so the other couldn't see his tears, "I thought you were gone for good, you know."

"…I'm sorry."

"I _waited." _

"I _know_. I just needed some time away. Seeing you like that…It was like it was all _my _fault." Hinata bowed his head, "I'm _sorry._"

Kageyama turned back to him, cobalt eyes dripping with tears that had been held back for so long. "It's _not your fault, okay? I __**hate**__ you for what you did, but I don't blame you for what happened, I don't blame you for leaving, j_ust this time…don't go."

Hinata reached to wipe away his former lover's tears, "Okay, I promise."

"…Good…Well…_Welcome home_."

And 10 feet away, the other former members of Karasuno stood, including some other teams from Nekoma, Aobajousai High and Fukurodani Academy. Tanaka and Nishinoya circled the two, armed with video cameras, cameras and a stick, in case of technical difficulties, capturing the moment.

"_YES!" _the two cheered, "Blackmail heaven! WUTWUT."

Sugawara leaned against Daichi's chest, head cocked to the side, grinning like a maniac, "I _so_ called it." he smirked, as Daichi hummed in agreement. Ukai and Takeda Kenma and Kuroo watched with interest, Kenma saying, while sipping his low-fat milk ,"Well, this probably means that Shouyou will stop acting emotional every second of the day." Kiyoko and Yachi cheered the two on, and by the sides, Oikawa bawled on the floor, clutching his 'Iwa-chan', sobbing about true love, sentimentality and the 'good times'. And all this happened as Kageyama and Hinata made out on the floor of the gymnasium.

_Welcome home, Karasuno. _


End file.
